


I Wouldn’t Be Me Without You

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), And it lives in Alex’s Fanny pack, Aromantic Nick, Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve shares a brain cell, not beta read we die like sunset curve, they are Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie has been in love with Bobby for years.Bobby has been in love with Reggie since before he realized he even liked boys.To save Reggie from moving away with his parents, Sunset Curve decides they’re gonna get an apartment together.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie & Flynn & Julie & Luke & Nick & Reggie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	I Wouldn’t Be Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> Gifted to A_Tomb_With_View because I followed their thought that Reggie has fibromyalgia, and because they are an amazing person.

Bobby Wilson’s first friend was Reggie Peters- the boy that had quite literally fallen into Bobby’s life, tripping on the door frame of their first grade class and landing on Bobby’s foot as he tumbled gracelessly to the ground. Bobby grumbled and helped him up, and Reggie smiled, shy and embarrassed, and that smile made Bobby want to protect him. And he did. Over the years he protected him from bullies, from nights spent overthinking when his parents fought, from getting lost in his heart break when his first girlfriend decided she liked someone else. Even after their duo turned into a quartet when Luke and Alex joined them in middle school, Bobby was always there for Reggie. Bobby was there when Reggie’s parents fought all the time, he was there Reggie was diagnosed with fibromyalgia, even though Alex was the one Reggie sought comfort from when he got his flares, he was there when Reggie shyly admitted that he liked boys the same way he liked girls. And Reggie was there for Bobby. Reggie was there when Bobby moved in with his Nana and Pop Pop after his mom was too drunk to take care of him and his half sister anymore, he was there when Bobby and his half sister, Carrie, didn’t speak for three weeks because they both had a crush on the same girl just for the girl to end up liking someone else, he was there when Alex’s boyfriend sent Bobby into a sexuality crisis, he was there when Bobby confided that he didn’t like sex, that it bothered him. It shouldn’t have caught Reggie off guard when he realized that he wanted to spend more nights cuddling with Bobby than he did with someone else, or when he had the urge to use him as a chair all the time, even in the school cafetería. It shouldn’t have caught Bobby off guard when he saw Reggie in the stage lights at the end of a gig and had the overwhelming urge to tell him how beautiful he looked, or when he listened to his excited rambling and had the urge to kiss his lips to feel his happiness. It didn’t catch Alex or Willie off guard in the slightest when they listened to both of their pining. They’d been listening for three years now, in their second year out of high school.

“You need to just tell him, Bobbers.” Willie said for the hundredth time.

“Not an option.” Bobby answered for the hundredth time as well. “We’ve been friends since first grade, man. I’ve seen him through braces and growth spurts, I know everything about him. It won’t make sense to him that someone could actually have feelings for him. Especially someone that has been there through all the shit he’s gone through.”

“Shouldn’t that help him know you’re serious? Because you’ve been there for all of it and you know he wouldn’t take that statement lightly?” Bobby raised an eyebrow at Willie, and the long haired boy nodded, “Right. He’ll think you’re just saying it _because_ you know him so well and he’ll think you’re just trying to show he deserves love, and bladdy blah blah.” Willie rolled his hand through the air for emphasis.

“Just let me pine, _William_.” Bobby whined.

“I am, _Robert_.” Willie countered. “I am the one that always listens to you.”

“Fair. I love you, man.”

“I love you, too. Would you like to talk about when he gets excited and grabs onto you to show you what made him excited again?”

Bobby sighed, he knew Willie was humoring him, but he was also the one he could talk to. Alex was Reggie’s confidant, so if he talked to him it would get back to Reggie or tear Alex apart to keep it a secret. Luke would just blurt it out. He wasn’t close enough to Nick, Carrie would just torture him. Flynn would just be sarcastic the whole time, and Julie couldn’t lie to save her life so she would end up spilling the beans sooner rather than later. So Bobby caved, telling Willie about how he and Reggie were walking along the beach and Reggie saw a puppy, grabbing hold of Bobby’s arm while he practically vibrated with excitement.

Reggie loved Alex. Bobby would always be his best friend, but Alex understood Reggie so well that their friends often joked they were the same person. Alex let Reggie talk about his feelings when he wanted to, and other days, like today, the blonde would just sit with the bassist at the beach and watch the waves. But Reggie was shifting around nervously. He had news that he needed to share with everyone, but he hadn’t even told Bobby yet, so he couldn’t decide if he wanted to tell Alex first.

“What’s going on, Reg?” Alex asked. He was trying to sound lazy and casual, eyes still trained on the waves, but Reggie heard the concern. “I can feel you overthinking.”

“I- I got some news today. Like this morning. And I need to tell everyone, but I know they’re gonna freak out, cause honestly it had me freaking out, and I don’t-“

“Whoa.” Alex turned toward his friend, taking his hands and taking deep exaggerated breaths until Reggie’s own breathing calmed and he matched the drummer’s timing. “What’s going on?”

“This morning, my, Uh, my parents. They told me that we’re moving.”

“What??” Alex suddenly shifted completely upright, his grip accidentally tightening too much on Reggie’s hands. “Reg, you know you don’t have to go with them, right?”

“Where else am I gonna go?” Reggie felt a tear slip down his cheek. He didn’t want to leave. But he couldn’t exactly afford to get his own place.

“We’ll figure it out.” Alex said, determined. “Come on.” Alex pulled Reggie to his feet, marching back to his car. “We aren’t gonna lose our favorite person.”

Alex had started panicking, calling Willie as he drove the two of them back to the studio. Willie stayed on the phone with him, to make sure he didn’t accidentally kill himself and Reggie, while Bobby called the others. “So what’s going on?” Luke asked as he pulled Julie onto his lap. Willie had finally calmed Alex down, Reggie was nervously fiddling with his fingers as he perched on Bobby’s lap. Flynn held Carrie close, but there was a look on her face that led him to believe she was prepared to hide a body if he needed her to. Nick was just laying upside down on the couch waiting.

“My parents have decided we’re moving.” Reggie muttered quietly.

“They what!?” Bobby yelled, his arms instinctively curling around the other boy’s waist. Nick fell off the couch as the news caught him off guard. He rubbed his head, getting back up and sitting right.

“They can’t make you go, right? Like you’re twenty.” He asked as he leaned forward.

“I guess they can’t, but they are my parents.” The bassist answered, “And it’s not like I have another place to live. I work a part time job, I can’t afford my own place.”

Alex turned to Luke and Bobby, having a silent conversation before Bobby finally voiced their decision, “What if the four of us got a place? We all have jobs, we could afford a place together. _Sunset Curve_ together, like we’re supposed to be.”

“Yes!” Luke beamed, “It would be a perfect plan, we spend all our time together anyway.” Alex nodded, Willie still mostly wrapped around him.

“Are you guys sure you would want that?” Reggie asked quietly, and Bobby knew how important it was that they say the right thing.

“Of course, Reg. We wouldn’t be us if we didn’t have you. We can handle a little extra housework and a few more work hours to have our own place if it meant you’d still be around.” Bobby recognized the signs to know Reggie was flaring, so instead of tightening his hold, he relaxed his grip a little bit, sharing another silent look with Luke, who quickly nudged Julie off his lap to fetch the hot water bottle. Julie glided across the room, grabbing a pillow from behind Carrie and propping it between the two boys before gliding back to her boyfriend after he gave Reggie the bottle.

“So we’re doing this then?” Reggie asked as he squirmed around to get comfortable instead of pained.

“Yup!” Alex announced.

Carrie clapped her hands, “Me, Flynn, and Julie get to decorate it.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his half sister, but he knew she had inheritance money from her dad so he didn’t argue that they wouldn’t be able to afford extra things. She would buy the stuff she wanted to put in the apartment herself. Flynn was already on her tablet, finding apartments they could afford.

The apartment manager gave them the okay to move in the next week, which led Bobby to sharing his childhood bedroom with Reggie in the meantime. When his parents said they were moving, they meant the next day, so all of Reggie’s belongings were boxed up and sitting in the studio. Reggie spread the spare blanket Bobby gave him out on the floor, flopping down.

“Whatcha doing?” Bobby asked with raised eyebrows.

Reggie shrugged, “Going to sleep?”

“You want to sleep on the floor?”

“As opposed to?” Reggie felt his eyes go wide as Bobby gestured to the bed.

”Don’t look so terrified, geez.” Bobby laughed, “I just figured it would be more comfortable.”

”You just want to cuddle something.” Reggie responded casually, even though his heart was pounding against his ribs.

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Says the guy that uses me as a chair literally every day. Do you wanna cuddle with me or sleep on the hard floor?”

Reggie pretended to weigh the options, even as Bobby looked at him with a fond smile, before hopping up from the ground. “You win. I want cuddles.”

”I know you do.” Bobby answered as they both pulled their jeans off before climbing into bed.

”Are Nana and Pop Pop really okay with me staying here?” Reggie asked quietly after Bobby finished curling around him so that his back was pressed tightly against the rhythm guitarist’s chest.

”Of course they are.” Bobby pressed a kiss to Reggie’s hair. “They love you more than they love me.” Reggie laughed softly.

”Doubtful. I don’t see how anyone couldn’t love you.” Reggie went stone still as soon as the words left his lips, terrified of how Bobby would react.

But Bobby just pressed another kiss to his hair. “You are everyone’s favorite, Reg. Get some sleep.” The bassist fell asleep quickly with the boy he loved pressed against him, thinking that maybe if he found out how Reggie felt, it would be okay.

Two weeks after the move, Bobby was sure he was going to go insane. Reggie walked around in his boxers _a lot_ which wasn’t a problem in itself since Bobby wasn’t interested in anything past cuddling and kissing, but he had taken to pressing kisses to Bobby’s head whenever he felt like it. If Bobby made breakfast, Reggie would kiss his cheek. If Bobby picked a movie he knew Reggie loved, the latter would press a kiss to the top of his nose. When he read to Reggie, the other boy would press kisses where he was nestled against his chest.

”He’s going to kill me.” Bobby announced as soon as Willie let himself into the apartment. Luke was out with Julie, and Alex and Reggie both had shifts, so Willie was joining Bobby for his day off.

”I need more to understand what’s happening.” He answered as he dropped onto the couch next to his friend. “Who is going to kill you?”

”Reggie.”

”And how is he doing this? Cause that boy can’t even swat a fly without feeling bad.”

”Yeah.” Bobby sighed fondly. He was so far gone on this boy it was making him a sap. “He keeps kissing me. My cheek, my nose, stuff like that.”

”Ah.” Willie answered thoughtfully, “Have you, I don’t know, kissed him?” Willie smirked, and Bobby didn’t like it.

”What do you know?” Bobby asked with narrowed eyes.

”Oh, I may have overheard something fun.” Willie looked positively amused, his voice took on a mock-Reggie tone, “He kissed my head, Alex! What am I supposed to do? I almost had a heart attack!”

Bobby laughed, “That was a terrible impression. But, uh, yeah. I kissed his head when he was staying with me before the move.”

”Just nut up, man. Tell him how you feel.”

Bobby was not a fan of the advice, needless to say. But he decided to follow it. Or he tried to. He asked Reggie to go to the movies with him, and the other boy held his hand the whole time like he did at home. Before the movie, Bobby ran to the bathroom, and when he came out there was a guy flirting with Reggie. Bobby walked over, mentally preparing a speech about how he was happy for him as the guy trailed his fingertips down Reggie’s arm, but as soon as he was close enough Reggie quickly entangled their fingers together, “Babe!” He called, over enthusiastically, “You ready for the movie?” The guy looked a little taken aback by him calling Bobby ‘babe’, but he leaned even closer to Reggie, and Bobby could see the stiffness in his best friend’s body as he tried to shift away.

”Yeah, love. Let’s go.” He smiled politely as the other boy, before pulling Reggie away and wrapping his arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to his cheek just to drive the message home.

When they got to their theater, into their seats, Reggie finally seemed to start to relax. “Sorry about that. He was being very touchy.”

”It’s okay, Reg.” Bobby decided it was now or never. “I wouldn’t mind, ya know.”

”Mind what?” Reggie asked carefully, leaning in to look at Bobby as the lights dimmed.

Bobby cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend. Ya know, for real. I was-Iwaskindofhopingthiscouldbeadate.” He rushed the words out before he could second guess himself. Reggie just stared at him for a minute before a small smile blossomed on his face.

”Took you long enough.” He said quietly.

Bobby huffed a laugh, “Yeah, well, maybe I thought it was obvious. I wouldn’t be me without you.”

”It’s a good thing you’ll never have to be.” Reggie whispered, fingers gently turning Bobby’s chin until he was able to press a kiss to the other boy’s lips. “I love you, Bobbers.”

”I love you, too, Reg.”

They bailed on the movie not five minutes later, and no one was surprised when they turned up at home with their fingers still tangled together and told them they got their shit together.


End file.
